Music of My Heart
by lunagirl304
Summary: Mione's parents are dead and she is left to look after her little sister. She works at the Leaky Cauldron as a singer/artist and everyone hates her. Adopted from mouse082191.The next chapter will be mine!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter was written by mouse082191. I do not own anything. Any characters you do not recognize are hers, and the ones you do are Ms.Rowling's **

Hermione looked around her one time room of her parents home. Her mother and father died two or three days ago. In turn leaving her to care for her two year old sister. To make matters worse on the poor girl her family had gone into debt a month before the accident. All the money she recieved from her parents was just enough to pay it off. So our dear Hermione had to find a job and a house.

Usually one would think she would go to Harry and the others, well not happening. See towards the end of last year, the others decided that Hermione wasn't good enough for the war heroes. They completely ignored her, and on rare occassions beat the shit out of her. The teachers no longer noticed Miss know-it-all. Except for the Headmaster really. Speaking of which she had to see him about if she could bring her sister with her. This year would be her last at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had once hoped of getting a teaching job there.

Looking at her sister bundled up on her bed she decided that she was getting the hell out of there. She grabbed her small black backpack and packed up clothes for her sister and small things like her teddy bear. Grabbing her blue and white duffle bag she packed clothes for herself and shrunk her school trunk and packed it in as well. The only other things she brought were her sketch book, song book, guitar, her samll amount of money, and the necklace that her parents had given her for her birthday. All of those things were put in her duffle, besides the guitar, and tossed to the side. The guitar she strapped to her back along with her sister's pack, hoisted her little sister up, dressed her in warmer clothes, and preformed a warming charm on her. Hermione didn't know where to go so she went to the first place that came to mind: The leaky cauldren.

When she got there Tom, as usual, was cleaning the counter. He looked up when she sat down. He also happened to notice she was 1 by herself 2 holding a kid 3 carrying her posessions on her back and 4 looked extremely tired.

"What happened?" was the first question he asked.

She somehow found herself telling him. About her parents' death, the others ignoring her, her little sister, her being in debt, and her having no job or home. Tom was a very good listener as it turned out and a very good friend. He was suprised when he heard she was a songwriter and artist.

"Listen 'Mione, I think I have a way to help the both of us. You see, my band who usually plays just quit and I need a new one. If you can show me some of your stuff, I can almost guarantee you the spot. Plus I can pay you and you could live here until school starts. So what do ya say?"

Hermione turned the idea in her head for a moment and found herself nodding in agreement.

"Ok now. I am going to have the few people here be the judge, ok? All you do is get up there and do your thing, alright?"

"Alright, but can you watch my sister while I do that?"

"No problem babe. Now get up there and get to it!" Both of them laughed, while Hermione looked for her notebook and tuned up her guitar. She walked quickly up to the stage with the few there looking at her curiously.

While she set up, Tom set about annoucing.

"Ok. Listen up people," everyone turned their attention to the bartender, "We have someone who might replace the old band. But no one has ever heard her play before. Soooo you lucky people get to decide whether or not she takes the last bands' place! Now I expect all of you to behave," he paused until everyone showed some form of agreement, "Okey day! Mione, go for it!"

Hermione nodds and starts playing the song she had picked out.

**"My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams**

**Twenty bucks should get me through the week **

**Never said a word of discontentment**

**Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home**

**Here in the shadows I'm safe, I'm free**

**I've nowhere else to go **

**but**** I cannot stay where I don't belong **

**Two months pass by and it's getting cold**

**I know I'm not lost I'm just alone **

**But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now **

**Waking up is knowing who you really are**

**Here in the shadows **

**I'm safe, I'm free**

**I've nowhere else to go **

**but**** I cannot stay where I don't belong **

**In the shadows I'm safe, I'm free **

**I've nowhere else to go**

**but**** I cannot stay here**

**Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies **

**So much more dismay in empty eyes.**

Everyone was just silent for a solid four minutes. No one expected her to be that good or to have so musch feeling in her words. After the fifth minute passed, someone started clapping which started the others. Her little sister, Sara, tried to run up to the stage to her. Tom looked at her for a minute before releasing Sara. After he had done so he made yet another annoucment.

"Ok. So, anyone here who thinks she shouldn't take the other band's place, kindly raise your hand," no one did. Tom took a few minutes to look around, "Excellent! Mione you are the new band. Meet me over where we were before and we'll work something out."

Everyone went back to what they were doing still in a bit of a daze that her music put them in. Hermione packed her stuff up again and walked over to Tom. Sara was now sleeping comfortly in her arms. What Hermione did not notice was a shadowy figure in the shadows that had watched her a moment ago, now had his eyes very widely opened.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Evanescence's music/lyrics. I hope you enjoyed my story.Oh, and for those wondering that song was Exodus by evanescence**.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter was written by mouse082191

**Disclaimer: This chapter is not mine, it was written by mouse082191. She does not own the HP characters either, they still belong to JK Rowling**

Previously:

Everyone went back to what they were doing still in a bit of a daze that her music put them in. Hermione packed her stuff up again and walked over to Tom. Sara was now sleeping comfortably in her arms. What Hermione did not notice was a shadowy figure in the shadows that had watched her a moment ago, now had his eyes very widely opened.

Now:

He had gone to the Alley to give the apothecary the list of ingredients he required for the first semester and some for his own personal stock. He finally decided to return back to his home by Floo from the Leaky Cauldron. The bumbling fool of a minister, Fudge, decided that anti-apparition wards on the Alley would be a good idea. All that would do was trap the people without a way of escape. He could only shake his head at the stupidity of the man in charge of protecting their lives. Not his of course. Fudge didn't give a damn about what happened to him.

Shaking his head to clear his mind and entered the pub. He entered just in time to hear the tail end of an announcement.

"…Sooo you lucky people get to decide whether or not she takes the last bands' place! Now I expect all of you to behave," he paused until everyone showed some form of agreement, "Okey day! Mione, go for it!"

He slipped into the shadows to listen to the woman singing. The first thing he noticed was that she looked familiar. The second thing he noticed was she beautiful, and then yelled at himself for thinking like that about an obviously younger woman. Clearing his mind he listened to her start singing. Her voice was beautiful and her lyrics were very deep.

**My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams**

**Twenty bucks should get me through the week **

**Never said a word of discontentment**

**Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home**

**Here in the shadows I'm safe, I'm free**

**I've nowhere else to go **

**but I cannot stay where I don't belong **

**Two months pass by and it's getting cold**

**I know I'm not lost I'm just alone **

**But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now **

**Waking up is knowing who you really are**

**Here in the shadows **

**I'm safe, I'm free**

**I've nowhere else to go **

**but I cannot stay where I don't belong **

**In the shadows I'm safe, I'm free **

**I've nowhere else to go**

**but I cannot stay here**

**Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies **

**So much more dismay in empty eyes. **

He smirked in partial dismay, she had to be a Gryffindor. He knew everyone that graduated from Slytherin for the past eighteen years (I don't know when he became a death-eater but this is somewhat logical. Harry is seventeen so he would have been teaching before that, and he had to have been a death-eater before Harry was born.) and he knew that none of his students had that kind of talent. He could, however, appreciate the fact that she knew hardship. She wasn't naïve, she had been exposed to the real world.

He followed her with his eyes as he saw a little girl run up to her. He was thinking on who she could possible be, and why she seemed familiar. He thought back to what he heard Tom call her. Mione. He had heard that before. Thinking hard his eyes widened as he remembered where he had heard that name. He knew who she was, Hermione Granger. She was the know-it-all of Hogwarts and the teacher's favorite.

'Oh shit…' he suddenly remember what he had thought about her earlier…

**AN :This is the last chapter ****written by mouse082191, the next one will be mine. Yay )**


End file.
